pangaeastoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Shaara Silvanus
Shaara Silvanus, also known as Queen Shaara Pentasauros, was a female Therizonosaurus cheloniformis who lived in Tempskya, the capital of the Kingdom of Veridian. She was the daughter of Maleev Silvanus and his wife, Atia, the Sentinels of the Tree Guard, Veridian's border protection force. Orphaned on the night of her birth in 1197 PE, Shaara was found and raised by King Virion an Queen Amara of House Pentasauros. She would go on to... The first non-ceratopsian to be chosen as monarch. Biography Orphaned She is the daughter of Maleev and Atia Silvanus, the Sentinels of the Tree Guard, who were killed in a vicious attack led by, Carnotor Talon, the hybrid son of Allodon Talon, the President of the Republic of Caro at the time. Life with the Royal Family She was found and raised by King Virion and Queen Amara, and at the royal palace she grew up with Crown Prince Acheron and his siblings. Relationship with Prince Acheron After spending her whole life with royal family, Shaara and Acheron began to show interest in one and other. The two of them shared a strong bond until a romance blossomed between them. Unfortunately, the laws of Veridian forbid the union of royalty with another species unless it is another ceratopsian, and so Shaara and Acheron agreed to keep their relationship a secret, away from the eyes and ears of the King and Queen. Battle of Apex City Shaara rushed in to help Acheron by leaping on Carnotor's back, causing him to miss his mark. He angrily tried to rip her off his back and smash her weapon down on her. Having wedged his weapon on the floor, he grabbed Shaara by the neck and raised his other fist, ready to strike. Acheron leaped on Carnotor's other arm, trying to pull it away from Shaara, but he merely tosses him aside and throws a powerful punch to Shaara's stomach, sending her flying across the room and slaming onto the floor. Becoming Queen Mother of Two Death Upon returning home, Solis learns that Shaara's dying wish is to be where she is happiest. Solis finds her lying peacefully near the small lake where she used to spend countless hours with Acheron in secret during their youth. She slowly opens and a small smile appears on her face as she sees her son and embraces him. She looks over his shoulder and sees what looks like Acheron extending a hand towards her. Shaara slowly outstretches her hand towards his and the moment they seem to make contact, her eyes close and her outstretched hand drops to the floor. Solis notices this and looks around to see if anyone else is there, but he sees no on. He then gently lays her down on the grass, her eyes closed, her hands folded onto her chest, the ghost of a smile still etched on her face, she seemed like she was peacefully asleep under the stars where her happiest moments took place. Her body is later cremated in front of the united kingdoms, Luna's doll clutched in her hands (Solis having secretly placed it there in memory of his twin sister). Personality ... Relationships ... Trivia & Concept Art * Shaara's name comes from the Dutch word schaar, which means "scissors," as a reference to the long claws of Therizinosaurus. * Shaara's eyes and feather coloration were inspired by Ahsoka Tano from Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Star Wars Rebels. Category:Characters Category:Veridians Category:House Pentasauros